Confesiones de Una Típica Julieta
by monalisa811
Summary: Se gritaron hasta de lo que se iban a morir, el le canto alcoholizadamente y ella casi lo asesina con una cubeta de agua. Pero, ¿que piensa Hannah al respecto? Claro que no le es tan indiferente como parece. Ay Zacharias, si leyeras su diario...


**NA: HOooLa...eso fue tan preppy O.O Ok me callo, se siente raro estar de vuelta, pero nunca me habia sentido mejor :)**

**Este pequeño fic...es un oneshot sobre Hannah Abbott, si te pasas por mi perfil veras que soy una obsesionada de Zacharias Smith y que he escrito tantos fics sobre el y su relacion imaginaria con Hannah xD La verdad me encanta escribir de esta pareja, pero solo hemos visto el lado de Zacharias, solo lo hemos escuchado a el. Y hoy nos vamos del otro lado y conocemos lo que pasa por la mente de Hannah...no es tan digna como parece jaja. Este fic fue hecho hace tiempo pero hoy ve la luz porque ando super feliz y quiero celebrar de la mejor manera posible que hoy he salido de la carcel, osea...me he graduado :) y me siento melancolica. Jojo. He extrañado a mi Zach, pero viene mucho mas !**

* * *

Zacharias Smith es probablemente el cerdo más grande y repugnante de este mundo y de cualquier mundo existente, es decir, si hubiera otro mundo aparte del mágico y el muggle, el ser a el cerdo del que hablo, ya lo es aquí en el mágico y por Merlín , no quisiera nunca verlo en el muggle. En serio, el chico es el peor sociópata que he conocido, de aquellos que aventarían a una viejita decrépita para poder pasar.

Loco, loco, loco.

Quiero decir, su panchito en Hogsmeade fue humillante, el idiota se cree que canta bien y de verdad me está sacando de quicio. El muy infame puso a Cedric "Perfecto" Diggory ebrio, hazme el favor. Diggory ebrio deber a de ser uno de los indicios del apocalipsis...Ay no es un indicio del apocalipsis, apocalipsis de mi vida ya que siento que la pierdo cada que pasa en frente de mí, solo quiero tirármele encima y ... ¡estrangularlo tan fuerte!

¿Y les he mencionado su serenata?

Merlín, Merlín, Merlín.

Hace un rato me lo tope en el pasillo y el imbécil se me metió ...ni siquiera me da preferencia por ser del sexo opuesto y llama a mis amigas lesbianas, aparte de todo, aparte de todo...tiene la estúpida, fantasiosa y aberrante idea de que me gusta!

Piensa que yo gasto mi tiempo en pensar en el, en escribir sobre el y en guardar sus recortes de periódico en eventos benéficos. Sí, bueno, eso no lo hago...diablos no puedo mentir, quiero decir, no lo hago con intención. Si tengo ese par de fotos es porque da la casualidad de que mi amigo Ernie también sale en ellas...su brazo pero aún asi importa.

Y se queja de que lo mande a la enfermería en aquella celebración después de que el muy cretino paso todo el rato con esa chica Parkinson conversando seguramente de cosas frívolas y echándose todo el mérito por el partido de Quidditch que por cierto todo fue por Cedric, pero no, el niño tenía que inventarse su cuento para poder tirárse a Pansy, esa chica se tiraría a cualquiera. Pero no sólo fue eso, no. También se acercó a Megan y a Susan tan solo para preguntarles que se sentía tocar senos en vez de un pecho de hombre. Ese tarado.

De verdad como disfrute golpearle, a pesar de que haya tenido una que otra amonestación, no importa.

¿Saben? Yo no me comporto así , no tengo arranques de ira y menos me meto en lo que no me importa pero es que ese ...ese.... Arghh!

Y con Pansy...Wahh

Es que me vuelve loca, en serio.

Les contar un secreto, yo lo creía ...guapo, pero debo aclarar que eso era antes de que el abriera esa boca suya,, que si bien este perfectamente formada es el peor instrumento de tortura. Créanme, la he probado muchas veces.

Mejor borro esa parte.

No comprendo su existencia, digo, solo vive para criticar al mundo. Por que no lo trata de hacer suyo?

Pero claro, ese inepto nunca podría tomar la iniciativa. Ni aunque le dieras toda la ventaja del mundo se atrevería a cruzar la meta. Asi de inútil es. Sólo tiene que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para ser el héroe, pero termina siendo un cerdo. Bueno, si es que puede hacer algo al respecto.

Si tiene todo el campo perfecto, lo arruinara. Ya es un hecho.

Que bueno que no lee mentes porque si supiera que he gastado ya tanto tiempo pensando en sus ineptitudes existenciales, probablemente el muy arrogante creería que me importa.

Ja.

En serio canta tan mal, lo siento por sus amigos que parecen algo decentes. Especialmente Diggory, ¿cómo se rebaja a ser amigo de Zacharias? No entiendo.

Hombres. Esa es mi única respuesta.

Búscale un sentido a sus acciones y verás que son totalmente opuestas a sus emociones.

Smith sera el mejor ejemplo. Porbablemente los demás salieron de su costilla o algo así.

Francamente, aun escucho su voz cantando sobre una cadenita perdida y sobre un lunar en la boca que nisiquiera tengo. Aun asi, no puedo olvidar a ese patito mojado. Y su constante recuerdo me hace sonreir. Sus cabellos empapados mientras hacia bucitos, creo que aun escupe agua!

Sí que me vuelve loca.

Demasiado, tal vez.

* * *

**NA: Review? **

**eh!, me unire al JulNoWriMo WEEE!!! **

**Grax por leer**


End file.
